


Lipstick

by Galpalkru



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Mini Fic, just posting these from tumblr, mini fic prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galpalkru/pseuds/Galpalkru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic Prompt: could you do something with Chloe getting her super pink lipstick all over Beca during a makeout session? And then Beca seeking it or someone else seeing it and just the reactions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this anon definitely gets what brand of trash writer they’re dealing with here, so A+ kudos. I went with the idea of an established Bechloe that’s still trying to keep things quiet because Beca doesn’t want to cause drama and wants to do everything on her terms because she’s a tiny, idiotic, control freak. Hope you like it.

Chloe Beale had always loved lipstick. She’d probably bought about fifteen different shades in her first semester of college before her parents had figured out that the charges to MAC on her credit card were not for computer help. Even since then, she’d spent more than she’d cared to admit on tube after tube, even as Aubrey pointed out repeatedly that one could only have _so_ many miniscule variations on the color pink to place on their lips.

 

 

But Chloe had never loved lipstick more than when she sat back from her girlfriend’s neck to see a mess of MAC’s ‘Angel’ shade stretched from the space right below her earlobe to her collarbone. The moment that Chloe had discovered the moans that she pulled out from Beca’s lips when she kissed down her neck had completely changed the game, and Chloe now considered it a failure if she didn’t reduce Beca to a quivering mess against the wall even before she got her clothes off.

 

 

So Chloe was straddling the smaller girl’s lap at the moment, one hand slipped under her flannel, the other tilting her head up to allow prime access to her earlobe, the bottom of which Chloe had just finished lightly nibbling. A shameless glance down at Beca’s heaving chest confirmed that Chloe had been doing her job well, the brunette’s head thrown back with her eyes tightly closing, bottom lip trapped between her teeth in a failing attempt to stay as quiet as possible.

 

 

Chloe dropped her hand to Beca’s shoulder, running her thumb slowly along her pulse point and smirking at the speedy, thudding pulse beneath her skin. She leaned in to place a kiss on Beca’s lips that started off soft and slow, Beca’s hands underneath the back of Chloe’s tank top pressing hard against the base of her spine and dragging her closer. As Beca attempted to adjust the angle and take charge of the kiss, Chloe nipped at her bottom lip, dragging her teeth back along it as she pulled away, catching the beginning of Beca’s keen between her open lips.

 

 

“How’re you doing there, Becs?” It was the level of a conspiratorial whisper, soft enough that Chloe thought Beca hadn’t heard her at first. The younger girl kept her eyes closed, taking in slow, purposeful breaths before she shook her head.

 

 

“A little bit frustrated, Chlo,” she said, opening her eyes to reveal fully blown pupils that pushed her natural color almost impossibly darker. “I have this girlfriend who’s a bit of an eternal tease. And possibly a vampire.”

 

 

Chloe snorted, drumming her fingers on the skin of Beca’s stomach and reveling in the responsive gasp.  “You know you love it.” She glanced over to the clock on her bedside table, quietly cursing as she wished she hadn’t. “We need to get going.”

 

 

Beca’s hands moved to her hips, squeezing as they found purchase in a solid grip. “Chloe, we’re the captains. Don’t we get to control the schedule of these rehearsals?”

 

 

“Your libido does not take precedence over securing a nationals repeat,” Chloe scolded, frisking Beca’s nose lightly and giggling as her face scrunched.

 

 

“I mean, I can find ways to sell this as practice.” Her thumb slipped behind the waistband of Chloe’s shorts, and the redhead’s eyes rolled back in her head as she felt her skin get close to boiling. “I can always use more hand dexterity when preparing our mixes. And there’s a lot to be said about proper diction and agile tongues.” Chloe felt the shorts button loosen and release, and she gulped down a moan as Beca’s index finger made contact with the cotton of her underwear.

 

 

“Regardless,” she managed over broken breaths. “They might notice if we don’t show up. And you _were_ the one who was so concerned about that.”

 

 

And she knew she had Beca with that. After a brief, exceedingly awkward three weeks dating Jesse following their post-nationals liplock, Jesse and Beca had parted as friends when she had visited him in North Carolina. It was really only a stone’s throw (or a ten-hour drive) from Chloe’s home in Tennessee, and so Beca had hopped on a Greyhound bus to visit her friend, because she’d already told her dad and the step-monster that she’d be gone for a week, and there was no point to go back four days early when she didn’t have to.

 

 

Beca had spent the first night in the guest room, the second on Chloe’s floor, and the third with a pillow pressed over her face to try and prevent Chloe’s parents from hearing as she moaned their daughter’s name over and over. And she’d been absolutely adorable the next morning as she’d nervously chewed her lip before asking Chloe if, “um well is there any chance that like maybe you uh want to date or something? Maybe?”

 

 

So they’d had a wonderful few months with risqué Skype sessions, three separate visits, and Chloe’s discovery that Beca Mitchell could be a surprisingly dirty texter when given the chance. The week before returning to Barden, Chloe had finally straightened her spine and directly confronted Beca about her plans regarding ‘whatever this was’ and the rest of the Bellas. She could hear Beca’s mind whirring over the phone for a solid minute until the brunette muttered that she was more in love with Chloe than she had even realized was really possible and that she’d pretty much thought of her as her girlfriend for the last month or so.

 

 

But Beca Mitchell was still Beca Mitchell, and that came with walls and concerns that may have been broken down for Chloe but still were valid and relevant to the rest of the world. Beca wanted Chloe, and she wanted Chloe to be hers and only hers without any of the sort of outside drama that could arise from them dating while living in what was essentially a sorority house. A sorority house with Stacie and Amy, especially. Chloe had finally been sold on the proposition of keeping it quiet when Beca had made the point that they’d probably be able to get more time to themselves as co-captain ‘gal pals.’ It was true, because Stacie sure as hell would’ve found it hilarious to pop her head around the corner in order to make some comment about “practicing to be cunning linguists” or something.

 

 

They’d made it two months undiscovered so far, and it probably helped that Chloe was so enthusiastically physical in general that she could get away with holding Beca’s hand at movie night, kissing her on the cheek whenever she just got too adorable for the redhead to control herself, and un-ironically saying ‘I love you’ in public, eliciting that smile and blush from Beca that she knew was saved only for her. To everyone else, they were just incredibly close friends and dedicated co-captains who spent hours behind locked doors in Chloe’s private room arguing over the perfect set-lists.

 

 

Chloe’s point made, Beca groaned, removing a hand from Chloe’s hips to run through her own mussed hair. Chloe placed a kiss on her forehead before climbing off of her hips, peering in the mirror against her closet door as she re-buttoned her shorts and tried to fix her ‘sex hair’ syndrome as best she could.

 

 

“What’s the agenda for today, anyways?” Chloe turned back around to see a still flushed and pouting Beca standing behind her, arms crossed in front of her.

 

 

“I want to run the choreography for sectionals again.”

 

 

Beca groaned. “You are such a damn perfectionist,” she muttered, yelping as Chloe lightly ruffled her hair on the way to the door.

 

 

“As if I’ve forgotten when you made us drill the harmonies on ‘Titanium’ for three straight hours before the Sig Ep mixer.” Chloe shut the door behind them, glancing around the hallway before pressing Beca against the wall with her hips. “I did appreciate the reference, by the way.” She left a searing kiss on her girlfriend’s lips before leading the way down the stairs, a slightly dazed Beca following a moment later.

 

 

The rest of the Bellas were already gathered in the living room, Stacie lying along the top of the couch as Amy stacked Oreos on her stomach. At the sound of the two captains entering the room, the leggy brunette sat up, sending the cookies scattering onto the floor. “Finally,” she sighed, rolling her eyes in exasperation.

 

 

“Sorry,” Chloe said sheepishly, shooting an apologetic grin around the room. “We were reconfiguring the set-list and got into an argument about the proper placement of Beyonce.”

 

 

“Kinky,” Cynthia Rose said, prompting Beca to launch into a lengthy coughing fit. Ignoring Stacie’s incredulous eyebrow raise, Chloe gestured at the front door.

 

 

“Should we go? I have the auditorium booked until nine, but it _is_ Friday and I’m assuming some of us have plans.”

 

 

Amy was first out the door, the rest filing out behind her until Chloe made her way with only Stacie and Beca behind her. She had just set one foot out of the door when Stacie yelped.

 

 

“What is _that_?” It was half question, half shout, and Chloe froze in her path, mind racing. The rest of the Bellas turned on their heels and pushed past her back into the house, where Stacie was blocking Beca’s path out of the door, staring wide-eyed at her neck.

 

 

Beca’s neck. Where Chloe had left a line of bright pink lip marks that neither of them had bothered to check because Beca was too low-maintenance to look at herself in the mirror even after she’d been all hot and bothered with her girlfriend grinding on her thigh for a good hour.

 

 

Two pairs of blue eyes met in panic, and a simultaneous ‘shit’ fell out of their mouths.

 

 

“Oh my god. _Oh my god_.” Stacie’s grin nearly cracked her face as she looked around at the assembled group, only spreading further as she looked at Chloe’s lips to confirm the shade from the faint traces left there.

 

 

“Something you pitches wanna tell us?” Cynthia Rose was smirking, sharing a high-five with Amy behind Lilly’s back as Beca’s mouth just fell open and closed.

 

 

“I mean, is anyone really surprised?” Amy asked. “Lesbehonest, those two have been having eye sex ever since hood night.”

 

 

Chloe’s mind had gone blank, throat tightening as she tried to come up with any excuse or explanation, not that it would probably do them any good. This information, combined with the uncharacteristic disarray in Chloe’s appearance, despite her best efforts, pretty much placed a neon sign above their heads.

 

 

“Anything you two have to say to the group?” Stacie’s shit-eating grin should’ve been painful, but a certain, proud part of Chloe forced a grin to her face, and even Beca was starting to look less shell-shocked.

 

 

Beca sucked in her cheeks before walking across the room and grabbing Chloe’s jaw to drag her down into a kiss with probably more tongue than was necessary. By the time she pulled back, Chloe had lost all feeling in her fingers and toes, standing there dumbly as Beca took her hand and turned back to the group.

 

 

Eyebrows raised and grinning, Beca shrugged. “My girlfriend’s hotter than yours?”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I don’t know if this was precisely what the anon wanted, but it was where the fic took me. Again, I may be stretching the bounds of ‘mini.’ Who knows? Hope y’all enjoyed yet another trip into my literary trash can.
> 
> Over on tumblr as bicamitchell. Come say hey


End file.
